


The Unknown Path

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: After Gwen's betrayal, Merlin doesn't want Arthur to feel alone, and starts to spend his nights with Arthur.This fic follows after episode 4x09 through the rest of the season 4.





	The Unknown Path

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my mind for a very long time.

Merlin didn’t want Arthur to be alone.

Guinevere was banished, and the shade was gone. Lancelot was put to rest. It was over. Except it wasn’t. How could it be over, when Arthur was hurting?

Night had fallen over Camelot, and everyone had gone home to sleep. Merlin made the last touches on Arthur’s bed, all ready for him to sleep, and turned around. Arthur sat at the desk, his face in his hands.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked tentatively, stepping forward. Arthur looked up, his eyes red rimmed, looking slightly surprised.

“Merlin, you’re still here,” Arthur whispered. Merlin nodded.

“Job’s not quite finished,” Merlin said, trying to sound cheerful.

“Don’t worry, you can go. Anything not finished can be done tomorrow,” Arthur said, waving a hand dismissively. Merlin shook his head, taking another step forward.

“I’m not leaving you,” Merlin said. Arthur considered Merlin, leaning back in his seat, before nodding.

“I would appreciate the company,” Arthur said quietly. Merlin leaned against Arthur’s desk and the two of them stayed there in silence for quite a while until Arthur stood up.

“I should probably go to bed,” Arthur said softly, “I have duties tomorrow. I need rest.” Arthur walked behind the screen and started to strip, and Merlin waited. Arthur wasn’t going to show his vulnerability, he would continue to try to put on a brave face, and Merlin knew that.

Arthur got into his bed, and Merlin moved around the room, putting out all of the candles before he sat down in Arthur’s vacated seat, watching as Arthur tossed and turned restlessly.

“Are you just going to sit there?” Arthur asked suddenly, sitting up and staring at Merlin.

“I’m not leaving you,” Merlin said again, his eyes not leaving Arthur. Arthur nodded, looking thoughtfully at Merlin.

“You may as well get in then,” Arthur said after a moment.

“What?” Merlin asked, taken aback.

“If you’re going to stay here all night, then you may as well lie down,” Arthur said, gesturing to his bed. Merlin stared at Arthur is disbelief. He knew Arthur was upset, and he was prepared to be uncomfortable in the morning after falling asleep at Arthur’s desk, but he certainly wasn’t prepared for this response.

“Fine,” Merlin said, standing up and moving across the dark chamber. He sat on the bed and kicked his shoes off before he lay down, pulling the covers over him. Arthur lay back down, and the two of them were silent as they tried to get to sleep.

Merlin didn’t realise he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by violent sobs that shook the bed. Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment before reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Why – how could she?” Arthur asked through his tears, sniffing. Merlin stroked his thumb gently on Arthur’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur,” Merlin said.

“I can’t understand,” Arthur said. Merlin shook his head.

“Neither can I,” Merlin murmured. He understood why Lancelot did it – it wasn’t Lancelot. But something didn’t add up with Gwen. The Gwen he knew would never have betrayed Arthur, but… Merlin couldn’t make sense of it.

Arthur sighed and sat up, and Merlin dropped his hand, lying on his side and watching Arthur.

“Everyone betrays me. Morgana. Lancelot. Guinevere,” Arthur whispered, “There’s a traitor in Camelot, passing information to Morgana. I can’t trust anyone.”

“You can trust me,” Merlin said firmly, ignoring the uncomfortable fact that he’d been lying to Arthur since he’d met him.

“I know,” Arthur said softly, turning to look at Merlin, “I’ve said before you’re the only person I can trust, and I believe that even more now.”

“I’m not the only one,” Merlin said, “You can trust Gaius. Leon. Gwaine, Percival, Elyan.”

“Can I trust Elyan?” Arthur asked, “I banished his sister.”

“He would have said something already if he didn’t support you,” Merlin said, “Elyan understands that she hurt you and you can’t have her here.”

“You’re the only one who spoke up for her,” Arthur said.

“She’s my friend,” Merlin said.

“Her brother didn’t speak up for her. She’s known Leon since they were children, and he didn’t speak up for her,” Arthur said. Merlin frowned, sitting up.

“Did you want them to speak up for her?” Merlin asked. Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, silent for a moment.

“I don’t know!” he exclaimed, his eyes opening and throwing his arms up in the air, “But she was important to them! She still is, I’m sure of it. But they just let her be banished!”

“You were the one who banished her. They are her friends, but they’re your friends too. They’re not going to argue with you about this, you’re the king,” Merlin said.

“That didn’t stop you,” Arthur said.

“I always argue with you,” Merlin said, shrugging.

“How do you get away with it?” Arthur said, a small smile spreading across his face.

“I make your life interesting,” Merlin said with a grin. Arthur nodded and lay back down, staring up at the canopy.

“Thank you, Merlin. You’re a good friend,” Arthur said seriously. Merlin didn’t respond, just lay back down as well. Arthur didn’t seem to want to talk anymore, and the two of them quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

Merlin woke before Arthur did, and quickly left Arthur’s chambers to collect his breakfast, bringing it back up to Arthur, who was sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes when Merlin walked in.

“Where did you go?” Arthur asked.

“I got your breakfast, sire,” Merlin said, gesturing to the plate in his left hand.

“Oh,” Arthur said, getting out of bed and walking over to the table, sitting down. Merlin placed the plate down in front of Arthur, “Thank you, Merlin,” Arthur continued, “For staying with me. You can go, I don’t need you until I start training with the knights. Gaius is probably wondering where you are.”

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked.

“It’s a new day, Merlin,” Arthur said in response. Merlin nodded, and left Arthur’s chambers, hurrying down to Gaius.

“Merlin!” Gaius said in surprised when Merlin opened the door, “I was beginning to wonder where you’d got to.”

“I stayed with Arthur,” Merlin said, “I didn’t want him to be alone.”

“Of course not,” Gaius agreed. Merlin walked towards hi room, before turning back to Gaius before going up the steps.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Merlin said.

“What doesn’t?’ Gaius asked.

“Gwen wouldn’t betray Arthur,” Merlin said, frowning.

“But she did,” Gaius replied.

“No,” Merlin said, “Something isn’t right. She had feelings for Lancelot, there’s no denying that, but even when Lancelot was alive she never acted on them, and that was before Arthur and Gwen were engaged. Arthur was too important to her.”

“Are you suggesting that she was enchanted?” Gaius asked, watching Merlin start to pace.

“Morgana brought Lancelot back. Maybe she enchanted Gwen, as well. If only I could prove it,” Merlin said.

“Proving it won’t do any good,” Gaius said, “The damage is done. Gwen has been banished, and Arthur is hurt.”

“Heartbroken,” Merlin said, memories of the previous night filling his head, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so upset.”

“Of course not. He gave her his heart,” Gaius said, “That betrayal weighs heavily. You keep an eye on him.”

“I always do,” Merlin murmured, before going up to his room.

* * *

Arthur was distracted throughout training with the knights. He was barely making an effort, and Merlin could tell that they were all going easy on him. Merlin was polishing a sword when Leon sat down next to him.

“Merlin,” Leon said, clapping him on the back, “How’s Arthur?”

“See for yourself,” Merlin said, gesturing towards where Arthur was fighting with Percival. His footwork was sloppy at best, and he wasn’t following the movement of the sword through with the rest of his body. Percival was clearly cautious, not putting any weight behind his swings, ensuring he was far enough away from Arthur not to reach him.

“You’re with him the most. How is he the rest of the time?” Leon asked. Merlin shook his head, pausing his work as his eyes lingered on Arthur.

“Just as bad, or worse,” Merlin said, “I stayed in his chambers last night. I didn’t dare leave him alone.” Leon nodded.

“He’s lucky to have you, Merlin,” Leon said. Merlin snorted.

“Try telling him that,” Merlin said. They both looked back up to Arthur, who had stopped to take a break, and now Gwaine and Elyan were practicing together.

“I better get back to it,” Leon said, “But I think, between all of us, we can help Arthur.” Leon stood up and walked back to the knights, and Merlin could hear Arthur ask Leon what his useless servant had to say. It brought a smile to Merlin’s face.

A bit of the old Arthur was still there.

* * *

Merlin stayed in Arthur’s chamber again that night. And then for the following week. After a few nights, it changed.

“Surely you have to go back to your chambers at some point,” Arthur said as he got into bed.

“I won’t leave you,” Merlin said.

“I can cope, Merlin,” Arthur said, “Go,” Merlin hesitated, but Arthur started him down before repeating, “Go!”

“Fine,” Merlin said, and stood up. He glanced over Arthur one last time, and Arthur pointed his head towards the door. Merlin left Arthur’s chambers, and made his way down to Gaius. Gaius looked slightly confused when Merlin walked into the room.

“Arthur wanted me to go,” Merlin said, “He thinks he can cope, but I know he can’t be alone.”

“You have to let Arthur decide that,” Gaius said. Merlin sighed.

“I know. But I’ve never seen Arthur like this before,” he said.

“His heart has broken,” Gaius said, as if that explained everything. And it did. Merlin couldn’t even imagine how it would have felt for Arthur to see Lancelot and Gwen together. For both of them to betray him like that. Merlin knew that it wasn’t really Lancelot, but Arthur didn’t.

Merlin went to bed, and had trouble getting to sleep. This turned out to be a good thing as, during the middle of the night, one of Arthur’s guards knocked on Gaius’ door.

“Sorry to disturb you at this time, Gaius,” the guard said, “The king has requested Merlin’s presence.” Merlin was out of his bed as soon as he heard, and was up to Arthur’s chambers as quickly as possible.

Arthur was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands, his bed clearly untouched.

“Arthur,” Merlin said softly, walking closer to Arthur. Arthur looked up at Merlin gratefully.

“You were right, I can’t be alone,” Arthur said quietly. Merlin knew this was a lot for Arthur to admit. He hated to appear weak.

“I’ll be by your side as long as you want me,” Merlin said.

“I know you will,” Arthur replied, “You are the most loyal person I know.” Arthur stood up and moved closer to Merlin.

“You’re my friend,” Merlin said.

“Others have claimed to be my friend,” Arthur said, stepping even closer to Merlin, “But none have proved to be as loyal as you, as good as you.”

“Arthur?”

Arthur said nothing, and instead pulled Merlin in to kiss him softly. The kiss didn’t last very long, but it was enough for Merlin’s heart to start beating rapidly.

“Sorry, Merlin,” Arthur said, turning away, “I forgot myself for a moment.”

“No, don’t,” Merlin said, reaching out and touching Arthur’s shoulder, “You’re lonely. I understand. If I can help in any way at all, I’m happy to.” Arthur looked back at Merlin, evaluating for a moment.

“We should sleep,” Arthur said finally. He made his way to his bed, gesturing for Merlin to do the same. Merlin climbed into the bed next to him, and watched as Arthur slowly fell asleep, his mind whirring with thoughts.

Merlin had always wanted Arthur in that way. He’d been in love with him long before Merlin had ever realised it, but he never entertained it as a possibility. Arthur had been in love with Gwen for a long time.

Merlin loved Arthur so much that he would do anything to help Arthur through this, even if it would hurt himself in the process.


End file.
